Life Interuptus
by elephant0303
Summary: Week #2 BAMDAMMMsters prompt: how Jack finds out about Sharon and Andy. Week #3 BAMDAMMMsters prompt: Jack and/or Rusty finding Shandy in a compromising position.


I do not own Major Crimes or the characters. That honor goes to James Duff, et al.

Due to the start of the school year, I'm combining the prompts for Week #2 & #3. Week #2 BAMDAMMMsters prompt: how Jack finds out about Sharon and Andy. Week #3 BAMDAMMMsters prompt: Jack and/or Rusty finding Shandy in a compromising position.

Thanks as always goes to gingersnapped907 for the proofreading and giving me the title; however, all mistakes are mine.

* * *

It had been a long few days at work. When Andy suggested to Sharon that instead of going out for dinner like they normally did on Friday nights that he pick something up on the way to her place, she readily agreed. Since he had about an hour start on her, she barely managed to get changed into something more comfortable before Andy arrived greeting her with not only a kiss, but with the beautiful bouquet of wild flowers and take-out from her favorite place right around the corner. Andy insisted that she wait patiently while he took care of the flowers and dinner telling her that she needed to relax. As neither of them had bothered to stop for lunch earlier, dinner was finished way too fast and significantly quieter than normal. After finishing dinner, Andy cleared the dishes away and loaded them into the dishwasher under Sharon's watchful eye.

"Do you want dessert tonight?" he asked with a smirk.

"Why, Andy, how can you even think that I would want to skip dessert? But, I guess that depends on what dessert is tonight," she sultrily replied.

He groaned as he pushed her against the counter and started to thoroughly kiss her.

* * *

As he approached the condo, Jack attempted to shift the bags of groceries to one hand, but was unsuccessful. Sharon rarely got home before 8pm so his plan was to have dinner ready for her when she got home. Then they could talk about everything that had changed in the last nine months since he was last here. Convincing the building manager that he had lost his key again had been hard. Thankfully, Sharon didn't like talking about her personal life or the building manager would have known that he was no longer married to her and he wouldn't have the key. Jack set the groceries down outside the door for a moment to reach for the key as the elevator opened down the hall. In case it was Sharon, Jack quickly put the key back in his pocket and picked the bags back up. It wasn't Sharon exiting the elevator, but it might be the one thing that would spoil the surprise of dinner, Rusty.

As Rusty came up the hallway, he noticed Jack balancing the bags of groceries standing outside the condo door. _Great. It is date night so do I text Sharon and warn her to not come home or do I figure out how to get rid of him before she gets home tonight?_ "Jack, what can I do to help you?" Rusty asked praying that he could figure out what to do once he was safely in the condo and away from the eyes of the neighbors.

"I just thought that I would make Sharon dinner to make up for what I did last January."

Rusty wasn't going to be the one to tell Jack that Sharon and Andy were dating and that she was currently out on a date with him like she was every Friday night. "Aren't you divorced? And doesn't that mean that you should call ahead to make sure that she knows you are planning to do something for her and give her the opportunity to say no? Not to mention the fact that she had the locks changed since you were last here." Rusty continued to question what exactly might be Jack's real motive especially since he could tell Jack wasn't telling him the entire truth.

"She hasn't cared when I have stopped to do that previously. I hadn't thought that might have changed with the divorce," Jack mumbled in reply.

"Divorce kinda changes things," Rusty replied. "However, since you are here, why don't you come in and we'll make something for dinner. Sharon isn't going to be home until really late tonight."

"Sure," Jack replied as Rusty opened the door to the condo.

Andy heard the key in the lock as he continued to press Sharon against the counter while his lips were tracing patterns down her neck with one hand on her breast and the other tracing patterns along her back under her t-shirt. So engrossed in the new areas he was being allowed to explore, he didn't process exactly what the sound was until he heard the gasp from the entryway. Realizing that the gasp meant that Rusty was home, he slowly pulled away planting a lingering kiss on Sharon's lips before pulling away completely thankful that the hand that was on her breast had been shielded by the position that his body was in. If he had to guess, Sharon was blushing from the tips of her hair down to the tips of her toes as her face, neck, and chest were a brilliant red. They spent a moment longer just staring at each other before the conversation from the entryway caused them to turn.

"Rusty, thank you for the dinner offer, but I think I will just leave," Jack finally found the words to speak. It was one thing to hear the rumors that had been going around the court system for well over a year. It was an entirely different thing to be confronted with your ex-wife passionately kissing another – looking like she didn't want to stop – while he still loved her.

"How about we go out for dinner instead?" Rusty asked noticing the look of complete shock on Jack's face. Obviously, Emily and Ricky hadn't shared that Sharon was dating with him much less _who_ she was dating.

Moving away from Andy, Sharon walked towards the entryway. "Rusty, I thought you were going to be on campus until late tonight. Is everything ok?" Sharon questioned trying to ignore the fact that she and Andy had been in the midst of a full-blown make-out session when Jack and Rusty walked in.

"Yes. I just was tired of seeing the same desk at the library today. You aren't here on Friday nights, so I figured that I could actually eat a healthy dinner before going back to studying. I found Jack outside the condo wanting to make you dinner so I figured that we could combine cooking resources for the evening. I had no idea that you decided to change things up and have date night here. Haven't we talked about the fact that I'm still very impressionable and there are certain things that should not be happening in common areas?"

Andy didn't think it was possible for Sharon to turn any more red, but she did with Rusty's explanation. He wisely was keeping quiet while trying to stay very close to the counter waiting for his body to cool down.

"I see," was the embarrassed reply.

"I'm going to leave you two to your date and I'm going to go grab dinner somewhere. I'll text you to let you know when to expect me tonight."

"You do not have to do that, Rusty."

"I know, but I feel bad for spoiling what little time you both have had in the last few weeks. Come on, Jack, let's go grab dinner."

As Rusty pulled Jack back into the hallway, he realized just what he had gotten himself into by suggesting that they have dinner together. Rusty really didn't want to have to answer questions about Sharon's relationship with Andy.

* * *

As the door to the condo closed, Sharon turned back around to Andy and buried her face in his chest. "Did that just really happen?"

"Uhhh. Yeah. The kid walked in on us with your ex. I didn't even think that Rusty liked Jack."

"He doesn't. I have no idea why Rusty invited him over for dinner."

"Well, do you want to get back to exploring the evidence, Captain?"

"Oh, I think I will," Sharon replied as her hand went up to his neck as she stepped on her toes while puckering.


End file.
